percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 14
Chapter 14 – I have Nightmares Annabeth told me that it’s normal for a half blood to have dreams – or more specifically often – Nightmares. I had a lot of that these past few nights, but no one would hear me scream at night and get startled; my bed room was a good cage of sounds from the outside. My first dream was after I got sketos, my hairpin that can turn into a sword. I dreamt of a beautiful deer – a doe, it was so beautiful that I just stared at it. It had golden fur, big silver eyes and glowing silver horns. Beside it was peacock, it too was beautiful – it had violet feathers and a rainbow colored tail. Both creatures were rather big in my dream, or was I just small? The doe and the peacock were resting, then suddenly, a huge arm – so huge that it could have been a giant’s – swatted the peacock when it was about to drink water, the peacock went flying. The sky rumbled and thunder and lightning flew across the sky. Then, a big eagle descended from the heavens. It flew towards something, at first it was a big rock, but I was wrong, it was a silhouette of a man- a very huge ''man – a giant. The eagle circled the giant, but the giant was too powerful for the eagle that with one flick of his fingers, the eagle tumbled away, the peacock went beside the eagle and somehow the peacock looked angry. The doe stood firmly where she was, her eyes were intelligent and knowing, I though it would’ve run away when another giant approached. They thrashed and wrecked havoc wherever they went, I wanted to scream at the doe to run, for eagle and the peacock had vanished, I wanted the doe to be safe. But I couldn’t move, and my heart sank when the deer jumped between the two giant’s thrashing clubs. The next day, my dream was a bit different, yet it felt the same. There was a girl sitting in a rock, her back was to me, when she turned, she had long auburn hair tied into a braided pony tail, she wore a silver chiton dress that was cut to her knee, she had cold silver eyes and pale skin – ''Artemis. ''I wanted to scream and ran towards her, but her cold and murderous glare stopped me. But she wasn’t glaring at me, I realized, she was looking past me, as if I wasn’t there. I turned and saw the image of the second giant in my dream. He had a messy reddish brow hair, his eyes were brown and a gruesome face, he was big and muscular. I wanted to run away and drag Artemis with me, for us to go to safety – but I just couldn’t – I was paralyzed with fear. “Otus” Artemis’ voice broke the eerie silence, “You come for me?” her voice tone was doubting and dangerous. The giant, Otus, laughed so loudly my ears hurt, “Artemis! You are so beautiful! Always beautiful! You will be a perfect wife! Yes, yes, yes, a perfect beautiful wife.” he sang. Artemis looked at him with disgust, suddenly; she grew in full size, matching Otus’ height. And the weird thing was I grew with her, every inch she grew, I grew too. “''You dare?” Artemis voice shook the night; her eyes were glowing with rage. Otus laughed, “You were always destined to be mine! Mine alone!” he sang happily, “You tricked me Artemis, oh yes you did! But Ephialtes and I will not be fooled by you again goddess.” Artemis smirked devilishly, “Not be fooled? You were fooled once already.” Otus laughed merrily as it were a compliment, “I will have you first as wife, and my brother take Hera for him.” “You shall not take me away nor pass the gates of Olympus.” Artemis said. Otus laughed and laughed, “We will! Yes we will! We will, my brother and I will!” Artemis grew irritated; she summoned her bow and raised it toward Otus. “Perish!” she shouted. But before she could let go, a golden rope appeared behind her, tying itself around her. “What-?” Artemis’ eyes bugged in shock, she tried to get free but the ropes would just tighten every time she fought back and struggled. Another giant appeared, he had the same gruesome face as Otus, only he had black hair and beady black eyes, “You will not trick as again, goddess.” He turned to his brother, “What now, brother?” Otus smiled devilishly, “As a Huntress she is strong, but as a moon goddess she is more…''tamed.''” They both laughed. My third dream was another story; Artemis was in her moon chariot – a silver chariot with golden trim pulled by four golden deer. Artemis looked different as the Moon Goddess; she wore a long silver Greek dress down to her feet, her hair was longer, she let be fall, some strands were braided with silver, she glowed with luminosity, she had a crescent moon above her forehead like a tiara. Her chariot flew in the night sky. She looked so beautiful and peaceful that it felt wrong to be her daughter. Then, something else happened, a golden rope, like the one in my other dream appeared like snakes and circled her before she could react, they tightened around her like before, I couldn’t bear it, I wanted to run, but how? The ropes tugged her down, like someone was pulling, I looked – someone ''was ''pulling: Otus and Ephialtes. Artemis fell from her chariot – Otus caught her in his grasp. I wanted to tell someone about it, Artemis, my mother, was obviously kidnapped and was about to be forced into marriage. I hated that part the most. I wanted to Thalia or Annabeth, but I was dazed the whole week, I was useless during the Capture the Flag, I lost during sword play, I wasn’t as accurate in archery – and everybody noticed it, but I would stay in my room. Why? Why was I acting this way?! My remorse was cut when I heard a familiar scream of fear – Raina’s. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:23, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis